


Like This

by sodypop97



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodypop97/pseuds/sodypop97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska attempts to catch up with Kanaya after the game ends. Needless to say, it's a little awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr ^_^  
> 8iff: Kanaya x Vriska?

"Hey, you should sew me something. Or something. For old time's sake," Vriska suggested, reclining on the couch in Kanaya's hive. All the players had been given life and their old homes upon entering the post-game universe, except the planet they were on was a mixture of troll and human cultures. For the few weeks they'd been there, everything had worked out pretty well. And a few weeks was how long it took Vriska to nervously send Kanaya a pesterchum message telling her that she wanted to catch up.

"Last time I sewed you something, I don't believe it ended well for me," Kanaya sighed politely, setting a tray with a tea set on the coffee table. Back before SGRUB, she'd always push Vriska's feet off the table and scold her a little whenever she came over, Vriska remembered wistfully. But today her feet were on the ground. It felt wrong.

Vriska grunted guiltily. "I'm... yeah. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for following your heart," she said, pouring tea.

"That's the thing. I don't even know what I was following when that happened, I - "

"There's no need to try and explain yourself. It's fine." Kanaya slid her a cup. "The sugar's already in it. As long as your tastes haven't changed."

"Well, the last time I drank tea was with you, so, they probably didn't." Vriska sipped it. "So how have you been?"

Kanaya sat at a comfortable distance from her on the couch. "I can't complain. You?"

"I've been okay."

They drank.

Vriska sighed. "This isn't catching up, Fussyfangs." Kanaya couldn't help but give a half smile to the recurrence of her old nickname, no matter how much she'd disliked it in the past. Vriska noticed and continued. "I really missed you when I was dead, you know. And now, you're being all distant. I just - I want to go back to how things were. Well, I guess not really how things were. I want to go to how things should've been."

"And how should things have been, then?" Kanaya turned slowly to face Vriska.

Vriska hesitated. "Like this," she blurted, slid towards Kanaya, and kissed her. Kanaya started, but relaxed and let her arms wind around Vriska's shoulders as the blueblood's did the same around her waist. Their lips fell into place after the initial shock had left, and it was a soft and warm kiss. They pulled away from each other slowly.

Kanaya smacked Vriska across the face.

"What," she humphed. "You think you can just visit me after all these sweeps we've spent apart and just kiss me and expect me to swoon all over you?"

"Bullshit," Vriska looked away grumpily and rubbed her cheek. "You were into it."

"How would you know?" She crossed her arms.

"Because you were about to stick your tongue in my mouth."

"Your lying will not get a rise out of me, so I suggest you quit it."

"Lying? Never!" Vriska grinned evilly.

"Rr! There was no tongue! It went - like this!" Kanaya tugged Vriska's chin to face her and kissed her as chastely as she had before. They gazed at each other, each face rising with their respective blood colors.

"How did it go again?" Vriska grinned.

"I'm not showing you until you become my matesprit."

"Deal."

"That's it? Deal? Be more romantic than that."

"You and your goddamn romance novels," Vriska grumbled, sweeping down from the couch and onto one knee. "Darling Kanaya, I'm incredibly flushed for you. Will you be my matesprit?" She said with a gallant air.

"Yes." Kanaya grinned. Vriska rose and kissed her with a smile.


End file.
